Trust in me
by NightStar127
Summary: Haruhi and  Hikaru become closer friends. Hikaru realizes how much he cares for Haruhi and tries not to show it. However, when Tamaki tries to win Haruhi's heart, he does everything he can to show her the love he has for her before it's too late.
1. Unexpected vistit

"I'm so excited!" Tamaki said as he took a seat next to Kyoya on the bus. Everyone at Ouran Academy was going on a field trip to an ice-skating rink for the day.

"We are too boss!" said the twins.

They sat together on the bus. (No surprise there.) Haruhi sat by herself. She didn't mind though. She had two seats to herself. She was surprised to see how big and fancy the bus was. Their was a bathroom at the back of the bus. Also, their where six mini TVs' inside. But she didn't mind. She was quiet comfortable. She looked out the window and watched the snow softly land on the ground. The wind was ruffling through the bare trees. This was Haruhi's favorite time of year.

"Are you excited about going ice-skating?" Asked Hikaru who was also sitting at a window seat. He sat directly in front of her. Haruhi looked away from the window and looked at Hikaru who was smiling.

"Yeah kind of. I've only ice-skated twice so I'm going to fall a lot."

"Me too. Kaoru's better than me but not by much." Hikaru said.

"Pshh! Yeah right. I'm ten times better than you and you know it!" Kaoru said. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say…" Hikaru said. Haruhi smiled at the both of them.

"We could all skate together... if you want? Haruhi said looking at Hikaru.

"Uh... s-sure." Hikaru said. Haruhi smiled._ I love her smile._ Hikaru thought. He smiled back and sat back in his seat.

Once they got to the ice-rink, the Host club managed to get their skates first. Haruhi was the last one out of the Host club to get her skates.

"I'll have a size six please." Haruhi said to the lady at the counter. She watched the lady take out a pair of white figure skates from a shelf.

"Here you go." Said the lady. She handed the skates to Haruhi.

"Thanks." Haruhi walked over to a near by bench and started to put on her skates.

"Hey Haruhi." Said Hikaru. He and Kaoru sat next to Haruhi.

"I see you guys already have your skates." She said. She tried to tie her laces but they never seemed to get tight enough.

"Would you like some help there?" Kaoru asked.

"That would be helpful." She replied. Hikaru and Kaoru kneeled down on the floor and helped lace up each skate. Haruhi took out a pair of blue gloves and put them on. She also put on a black hat.

"There you go." Hikaru said.

"Thanks you guys." She said. She stood up and instantly felt taller.

"Let's get this train wreck over with." Hikaru said. He pushed open the door to the skate rink and instantly felt the coldness hit him in the face. The rink was about the size of two regular sized ice rinks. Their where bleachers on each side of the rink.

"Wow this is huge!" Haruhi said as she stepped on the ice. She quickly gripped the side of the wall with her right hand. Hikaru did the same. Kaoru started to skate around the two.

"C'mon you guys! Just try to stay away from the wall." Kaoru said. Haruhi slowly stepped away from the wall and took baby steps towards Kaoru. She smiled because she didn't fall.

"HARU-CHAN!" Called Hunny as he skated over to Haruhi. He gave her a big hug and laughed.

"Whoa!" Haruhi said as she fell flat on her butt.

"Oh no I'm sorry Haru-chan!" Hunny said. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to make you fall!"

"Its ok Hunny, I'm fine." Haruhi tried to stand up but fell right back on her but again. Hikaru slowly made his way to Haruhi.

"You ok?" Asked Hikaru.

"Yeah but my butt is getting cold." She said. Kaoru offered his hand to Haruhi and she took it. She stood up and shook the ice of her pants.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." Kaoru said.

"Ooh I have an idea!" said Hunny, "We should all skate together… but in a line. We could all hold hands!"

"That sounds like fun." Kaoru said.

"Well at least if I fall down, others will go down with me." Haruhi said with a small smile on her face.

"I'll go get the others!" Hunny said. He dashed off and skated to end of the rink to get Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori.

"OOH THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Tamaki shouted. Everyone looked at him thinking he was crazy. (Which he is). Tamaki skated over to Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The others followed behind him.

"I saw you fell. Are you ok?" Asked Tamaki.

"Yes I'm fine!" Haruhi said once again. She tried skating back to the wall but slipped. Tamaki caught her arm.

"Wow your bad at this." Tamaki teased. Haruhi sighed.

"I know. I know." She said. Tamaki laughed a little.

"I'll help you skate if you want." Tamaki said as he walked Haruhi to the wall.

"Thanks but I'm skating with Hikaru and Kaoru." She said as she gripped the wall. Tamaki frowned a little but shrugged it off.

"Oh ok. Well, are we all going to skate now or what?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Actually, I'm just going to skate along the wall and get used to being on skates for a little bit." Haruhi said.

"Aww c'mon Haruhi, skate with us! You could skate in-between me and Mori. We'll keep you up!" He said.

"I promise I'll skate with you later! Just… give me a sec!" She said a little too harsh. Tamaki instantly went to his emo corner. (I guess Tamaki could be emo anywhere! XD)

"What happened with Tamaki now?" Kaoru said. He skated towards her with Hikaru behind him.

"He didn't get his way so now he's being depressed in his corner." Haruhi said as she slowly walked along the wall. Hikaru finally caught up with them.

"Could you _please_ slow down a bit Kaoru?" Hikaru said angrily.

"Sorry Hikaru but you're a slow skater."

"Like your any better!" Hikaru protested.

"I know I'm better! You're just jealous of my mad skating skills." Kaoru said.

"What skills do _you_ have?" Hikaru asked.

"More than you have!"

"All you can do is skate a little faster than I can without falling. I don't think that's a 'mad skill.'" Hikaru said as he raised his voice a little.

"Well at least I don't complain about-"

"Guys! Could you please stop fighting over something so stupid?" Haruhi said. She shaked her head.

"Sorry." said the twins. Both of them looked at each other.

"Sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to start a fight with you."

"And I'm sorry that I said you're a slow skater." Kaoru said. Hikaru and Kaoru hugged and just like that, they made up. Haruhi smiled and continued to skate. She looked down at her skates while she skated. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." Haruhi said as she looked up at the person.

"Haruhi?"

"Arai?" Haruhi said.


	2. Couple's skate

**Hey guys! This is the**_** actual**_** chapter two. I thought the other one had saved the changes I'd made but I guess it didn't work. Anyway, I hope you guys like**_** this**_** version better! Please review! :)**

Haruhi seemed confused on why Arai was at the skate rink._ Why would he be here if the rink's only open to Ouran student? _She thought. Then his jacket caught her attention. His jacket had the ice rinks name on it.

"Oh hi Arai. Do you work here?" She asked._ He has to be working here right? I dont think stores would sell the rinks jacket... _She trailed off.

"Yeah. I just started a couple months ago." He said.

"Really? Thats nice. So... what's your job here? She asked.

"I skate around the rink to make sure everyone's safe or help out anyone with an injury. So I see your school's on a field trip?" Asked Arai.

"Yeah. So far, I'm not having _**any**_ fun."

"Why not?" asked Arai.

"Well, I can't skate at all. If I try, I fall."Haruhi said with a frown. Arai thought for a second then took both of Haruhi's hands.

"Ok, start to skate." Arai said. Haruhi was taken by surprise but went along with it. She slowly skated while holding Arai's hands tightly.

The rest of the host club was skating in a line. Hikaru was tightly holding on to Kaoru and Tamaki's hands. He nearly ran into two girls but luckily, Kaoru pushed him out of the way.

"On the count of three, everybody let go!" Shouted Tamaki.

"WHAT?" Hikaru said. His eyes widened.

"Don't-"

"ONE!"

"Let-"

"TWO!"

"Go!" Hikaru shouted but know one heard him.

"THREE!"

Everyone let go and Hikaru was all over the place. Tamaki had pushed him so hard that he couldn't stop skating. He was heading towards Haruhi.

_Is that Arai? Why the hell is he holding Haruhi's hands?_ Hikaru thought angrily as he got closer to Haruhi.

"Watch out!" He cried. He couldn't stop. Haruhi turned around and gasped. Arai had let Haruhi go so she could skate on her own. Hikaru ran right into Haruhi and both of them smacked to the ground.

"Ugh my head." Haruhi said.

"Sorry." Hikaru said. Hikaru had landed on top of Haruhi . Their faces where a few inches apart. When Hikaru opened his eyes, his quietly gasped bu how close they both where. His cheeks started to turn a soft red. Haruhi hadn't noticed because her eyes where closed. When she opened her eyes, her eyes widened by how close Hikaru was.

_I've never gotten this close to her before._ Hikaru thought. _Her small body feels warm against mine. I hate when she makes me feel like this! But... i can't help my self from falling for her._

"Um Hikaru?"

Hikaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Haruhi."Y-yeah Haruhi?"

"Could you please get off me? You're kind of crushing me."

"Oh s-sorry." Hikaru quickly got off her and stood up. Haruhi stood up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Haruhi are you ok?" Asked Arai. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"Um yeah but my head hurts a little."

"I'll buy you something to drink and we could sit for a bit... if your ok with that." Arai said.

"Um... ok-"Haruhi said but soon got cut off.

"Thanks but I'll do it. I'm a little thirsty so I'll just get us both drinks… if that's ok with you Haruhi?" Asked Hikaru who was looking at Haruhi.

"I guess. Uh… I'll see you later then Arai."

"Oh uh…ok. Hope your head gets better." He said. Hikaru turned away and started skating towards the exit. Haruhi skated along the wall. Once they got inside, Haruhi sat down at a bench and started taking off her gloves and her hat. Hikaru sat next to her and took off his gloves also.

"I'm _**really **_sorry for running into you. Tamaki pushed me and-"

"Tamaki? Say no more. I forgive you." she said with a small smile. Hikaru's insides suddenly got warm and tingly.

"D-do you want anything to drink or eat?" asked Hikaru. He dug around in his jeans pocket and took out ten dollars.

"Maybe some hot chocolate if they have any." She said.

"Ok I'll be right back." Hikaru said. He walked into the café and waited in line. Haruhi was still rubbing her head. Her head was hurting and she her body seemed very tired._ I officially hate ice-skating now._ Haruhi thought.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, TAMAKI!" shouted Hunny as he chased Tamaki around the rink. Tamaki was fastly skating around trying not to get tagged. Mori and Kyoya didn't really care to ice-skate. Kaoru, on the other hand, was too busy trying to find Hikaru. The rink was filled with many people, so Kaoru had trouble finding his twin.

"HIKARU?" He called loudly. He skated around the rink a few times and nothing. After about twenty minutes, he gave up and decided to get something to drink. He skated towards the exit and opened the door. He saw Haruhi sitting on a bench and sat next to her.

"Hey Haruhi."Kaoru said.

"Hey Kaoru." She said.

"Have you seen Hikaru? I can't find him!" he said. Hikaru walked over with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Oh hi Kaoru." He said as he sat next to Haruhi. He handed her the hot chocolate.

"I was looking all over the rink for you! You should've told me you left the rink." Kaoru said.

"Sorry but Haruhi and I where thirsty." He said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Ah crap! This is hot!" he said as he fanned his tongue.

"Well it does say "Caution! I'm hot!" on the cup." Haruhi said as she blew into her cup. _He's so smart._ She thought.

"I'm going to grab a pop so I'll be right back." said Kaoru. He walked over to a near by vending machine. Hikaru was still fanning his burnt tongue.

"Hikaru I think its safe to drink your hot chocolate now." said Haruhi.

"I'll just wait a little more… I don't want to take any chances." He said. Suddenly, Haruhi heard music coming from the rink.

"Hey Hikaru? Do you hear that?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru turned to face her with a confused look on his face.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"I think there's music playing from the rink. "She said.

"Hmm… that sounds fun." Hikaru said. He finally took another sip of his hot chocolate and looked at Haruhi. She didn't notice him looking at her though. She was too busy watching people dance and skate on the rink. _She looks so cute!_ Hikaru thought. At that moment, Kaoru came back and saw Hikaru staring at Haruhi. He sat next to Hikaru and set his pop beside him.

"You know, staring at people is rude." whispered Kaoru into Hikaru's ear. He had a small grin on his face. Hikaru jumped and looked at Kaoru. His cheeks started to turn a light red and he looked away from his brother.

"I uh…" Hikaru stuttered.

"It's ok Hikaru. I'm just messing around with you." Kaoru said with a small smile. Hikaru looked back at Kaoru.

"I think I'm going to go back in the rink." Haruhi said as she turned back to Hikaru. She started putting on her gloves and hat. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at her with confusion but got over it. Hikaru zipped up his jacket and put his gloves back on. Kaoru did the same.

"I guess were coming with you." Kaoru said. Hikaru and Kaoru both stood up and looked at Haruhi. She also stood up and looked at them.

"Ok just promise one thing." She said. The twins looked at each other then back at Haruhi.

"Ok?" They both said. Haruhi looked them both in the eye and said

"Please don't run into me… and I'm specifically talking to you Hikaru." She said as she raised an eyebrow at Hikaru. Hikaru blushed a little and looked down at his feet.

"S-sorry about that…" He said. He scratched the back of his nervously even though it wasn't itchy at all.

"Alright then, let's get on the rink." Haruhi said totally not noticing how red Hikaru's cheeks where getting. She began walking towards the rink and the twins followed behind her. Kaoru instantly skated away once he got on the ice. That left Hikaru and Haruhi together.

"I guess Kaoru likes skating by himself." Haruhi said as she looked at Kaoru skate away.

"I guess so." Hikaru agreed.

"I'm going to skate around the rink. You want to join me?" Haruhi asked Hikaru.

"Sure." he said. They both skated (slowly) around the rink. Haruhi was holding to the wall for dear life annd Hikaru skated beside her. Suddenly, the lights got dim and different colored lights shown down on the ice. The music turned from a catchy beat to slow and soft beat.

"Alright skaters, we are now starting our couple's skate." said a man over the speakers. Haruhi looked at all the couple's skating and holding hands with each other. Hikaru did too and felt a little awkward. Hikaru and Haruhi stopped skating and looked at each other.

"I guess we could skate together?" Haruhi said as she looked at Hikaru. He nodded and looked away from her big brown eyes and blushed even more than before. Haruhi awkwardly started to skate forwards. Hikaru skated beside her. They both slowly skated along the wall of the rink. Both of them where struggling to stay up and not slip and fall. Hikaru was looking at Haruhi while she wasn't looking.

_I wish we could skate closer._ He thought. Since he wasn't paying attention to his feet, his right skate hit a chip in the ice. He almost fell until Haruhi tightly held his hand and prevented him from falling flat on his face.

"Thanks." He said quietly. He was squeezing on to Haruhi's hand so hard, that he feared her hand would start getting numb.

"Your welcome." She said. Hikaru let go of her hand but was surprised that she didn't let go of his. He looked down at Haruhi with a confused look on his face.

"I don't want you or me to fall so… we should just hold hands." She said without looking at Hikaru. She couldn't... it was to... awkward. ( I know I use that word alot.) Hikaru's heart skipped a beat.

"Um… o-ok." He said. He slowly reached for her left hand. He genlty held it in his and skated foward with Haruhi alongside him.

_I can't belive it!_ Hikaru began thinking._ She actually wants to hold my hand. Her hand is so delicate compared to mine._ He stopped thinking when he felt her squeeze on his hand. He ignored it and focused on his feet.

After a few minutes of skating, Haruhi squeezed Hikaru's hand again.

"You alright?" asked Hikaru who looked at Haruhi. Her nose had turned red and so had her cheeks.

"I'm just really cold." She replied as she squeezed Hikaru's hand again. This time, he squeezed back hoping to at least warm up her hand. They continued to skate along the wall hand-in hand. Kaoru was smiling at them from the other side of the rink.

_It's a good thing I requested that slow song._ He thought.


End file.
